


ocean eyes

by v1ewmonster



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Ness and Paula have a talk about eye color and Ness' heaping amount of self esteem issues. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ness/Paula Polestar
Kudos: 27





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> have a late valentine's day fic! i wanted to post this the day of, but i ended up not having the motivation to finish it. i had a hard time writing this since i'm still not the best on writing romance, but i hope you enjoy it regardless! also feel free to critique since i wanna get better at writing these kinda things

“You have such pretty eyes.”

Ness wanted to laugh so badly at Paula’s statement, but instead, he could only manage a chuckle, blushing a bright red. 

“Seriously? I think they look unnatural. It’s not everyday you see a kid with black hair and purple eyes. What is so good about them, anyway?”

Paula laughed. “I mean it. Your eyes are like-“

“The color of the ocean?” Ness finished the sentence for her. “Yeah, ya can’t say that, cause they’re not blue.” He shifted his weight, smiling. “Your eyes however, are the color of the ocean. Hell, they’re better than one.”

“How romantic,” Paula said, though Ness could tell she was being sarcastic, and even he could admit that he wasn’t adept at romantic gestures. “But I was trying to say that your eyes are so... how should I put it? Vibrant.”

“Vibrant?” Ness repeated, snorting. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Come on, Ness! They look beautiful! Why can’t you just take the compliment?”

She had a point there. He wasn’t one to receive compliments appropriately. He found himself humble enough to brush it off, too. So when Paula told him how much she appreciated the color of his eyes, Ness wasn’t sure what to think of it. Nobody really complimented his eyes before, and he had always been self conscious about them, especially when using PSI.

Paula read his mind immediately, hands sliding over his palms and looking him in the eye, smiling slightly. “Well, I’d love to get lost in your eyes. The way that they’re so comforting and warm, it makes me feel-“ she hesitated for a moment, leaning against his shoulder- “Safe, in a way.”

Ness pulled back in astonishment, turning away while blushing. Nevertheless, he defended his pride, or lack thereof.

“I’d rather you not,” He said, words shaky and unwavering. “And like I said, your eyes are so much nicer! They’re like-“

“The color of the ocean, I know,” Paula said. “But what’s an ocean to having the chance to be with you?”

“Well, oceans are nice and calm,” Ness continued, not giving up. “They ebb and flow and all that good stuff. Me? I’m loud and obnoxious and my mind won’t shut the hell up.” As he said this, his finger pointed to his head in a gun-like motion, whatever that meant.

“The ocean waves can be loud too. Have you ever seen the ocean, Ness?”

“Of course! Remember that time when we went to Summers? The ocean was calm then!”

“How about any ocean besides that?”

Ness was silent for a moment, thinking hard. “Can’t say that I have!”

Paula laughed softly at that. A soothing sound, if anything. 

“The ocean’s everywhere, Ness,” She said, putting her hands near his cheekbones. Her eyes glowed, and he swore that they were the brightest thing in the room. 

“But there’s only one of you.”

Ness leaned forward, eyes closed. He could roll with this actually, feeling his lips brush against hers. It seemed as if all his senses... his senses, that were once in a deep slumber... awakened all at once. His thoughts were going crazy, but he could still focus on the task at hand. 

In what seemed like an instant, the momentary kiss had concluded, and the two of them immediately pulled away. Paula seemed quite composed when doing so, but Ness? He felt as if he could melt on the spot! His heart was beating out of his chest, and he couldn’t make it stop. 

“First time?” Paula asked, lips curling into a smile.

“Yeah,” Ness said, out of breath. 

“I wouldn’t have noticed,” Paula said, fiddling with a lock of her hair. “You did pretty well without any experience.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can take that compliment.” 

Paula sighed dreamily, falling into his lap. “Give yourself some credit. You don’t have to be so polite all the time. It’s okay to take the compliment every so often!” 

Ness looked down at her, smiling. She was right. It was fine to take a compliment. Though he was too tired to register her advice, and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness every now and then. So he felt himself relax, making sure to take her advice into account. 

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
